


Worries

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Tin Can Brothers)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I’m simping for both of these women, This is brain vomit, Werewolves, and I know this is gonna be confirmed not canon but who cares, fluff?, idk what the ending is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Artemis has a hundred things to be worried about.So does Madison.
Relationships: Artemis Schue-Horyn/Madison Reynolds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy brain vomit! Also, this is the fifth fic for this fandom, and the third for this ship, so, I guess I’m early  
> I know this ship is kinda random, but I like it and had thoughts so put them here

“Werewolves.” Artemis whispered to herself, before booting it out of there. Sure, she was curious, but she wasn’t an utter idiot. If somebody else had been there, she would have kept going, but alone, she could be a bit weaker. 

Her mind was racing as she sprinted into the Dead Canary. What would she even do? The podcast was about corruption, not werewolves. How many people in the town were werewolves? Was it just whoever those two were? Did nobody else know?

Ok, Dockweiler did, but he had been badly hiding something from the beginning. 

Artemis was panicking, not sure what to do, when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Hey, are you doing alright? You’re lookin a bit off.” Madison looked at her, concerned. 

“I’m just… worried.” Artemis sat down, putting her face in her hands. 

Madison awkwardly patted her on the back. “Well what’s the issue? Is it your brother?”

Artemis stayed silent. One of the hundred things she was worried about was admitting that Paul was right. 

“You shouldn’t worry about him! Paul will be just fine, Henry took real good care of him.”

“I’m sorry, this is insensitive.” Artemis lifted her head up to look at Madison. Their faces were oddly close together. “Your brother is.. well.”

Madison went quiet. “I have more things to focus on. Fucking Jeremiah getting in the way, running in his place, investigating these murders.”

“Jeez.” Artemis leaned over, and very awkwardly, mimicking what Madison had done earlier, patted the other woman on the back. She placed her hands back on the table, folded, an$ they were just barely touching Madison’s. 

Madison shifted in her seat, moving her hands just a bit closer to Artemis’s. 

Neither made an effort to move beyond finding excuses to move their hands closer. 

Artemis tucked her hair behind her ear, and when she put her hands down, they were closer again. 

They sat quietly like that, almost holding hands, for quite a while. Artemis almost forgot about the impending doom that was werewolves, focusing instead on Madison’s incredibly warm hand.    
  


It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Artemis really went ‘oh no werewolves anyways time to go hold a pretty ladies hand’ in this huh  
> If you enjoyed it comments would be cool!


End file.
